Omiai
by Hae-jang Lee
Summary: [AU] Tooru is in for an unexpected and unpleasant surprise. Her aunt has arranged a marriage for her with a mysterious doctor. On-going. Please R & R!
1. The Meeting

**One**

"Eh?" Tooru looked up quickly from her plate, her sea-green eyes staring into her aunt's as though she had never seen her before.

"You're of age," her aunt said quietly, trying to conceal her eagerness. "Your mother would have approved."

Tooru said nothing as she saw the older woman smile ackwardly at her, yet never wavering her hard stare. Tooru shifted uneasily in her seat, dropping her eyes from the woman's penetrating gaze and began to pick at her food. She gave a small nervous laugh and continued to nibble on the meal that she had prepared for them only moments ago. But, she was no longer hungry. She only felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she didn't like it.

"He's a bit older than you," her aunt continued. "But, you two will make a perfect pair."

"Um..."

"Oh, don't worry. I have already spoken with the go-betweener and apparently his parents have agreed to the match."

"But..." Tooru protested hastily.

"Oh? Do you want to question my tactics on your well being?"

Tooru shook her head slowly, biting on her lower lip rather roughly. Thousands of thoughts and questions flooded her mind at that moment, unsure if this was really happening or if it was some cruel joke. She had heard of omiai- arranged marriages- and often thought it somewhat ridiculous for what was a marriage without love? Of course, she could always tell the go-betweener that she didn't want to pursue a relationship with her picked suitor, yet her reasons had to be plentiful and good or else she would be rude to not only the matchmaker, but to his family as well. Also, her aunt would be disappointed in her and she would be left feeling guilty. Her relationship with her paternal aunt was shakey, to say the least.

"H-how?"

"How what? Be specific or your question won't be answered," her aunt said, annoyance coming back to her tone.

"How did the go-betweener find out about me?"" Tooru asked meekly, not daring to meet the older woman's gaze.

"Oh, well since you don't like to use your brain for the most obvious of things, I suppose I shall tell you of how it came to be. My son, as you know, will marry soon and I must prepare their room for them in my house. I will be using your room as a nursury for their future child which will leave you, unfortunately, with no room to sleep in. And his wife, I am sure, wouldn't want the likes of you to be near her husband- cousin or not."

Tooru's eyes widened in surprise and shock. She had known for the longest time that she had placed a large burden onto her family, yet to meet with such unkindess was unbearable. She never felt more alone at that moment.

"A friend of mine, Yaguchi san, is also friends with a very large and powerful family," she continued proudly. "She came to me, saying that they were trying to find a wife for their son and I suggested that it should be you, since my own daughter is already married. She was pleased that she didn't have to look for other candidates so she requested that I fill out a resume about you and bring along your picture. I know I should have informed you about it, but I thought it best that I should do it on my own. Anyway, Yaguchi san came to me this morning saying that his parents have agreed to the meeting."

_I am only twenty-one_, Tooru thought frantically to herself, _I only wish to expierence life and fall in love on my own...I don't want to marry someone I don't know.._

"Well?"

"Can I see his profile?"

Her aunt smiled warmly for the first time and nodded. Tooru had always yearned for her to smile in that way...but she was less than thrilled to witness it at that moment. Her throat was dry for some reason and she picked up her glass of iced down water and drank deeply. When the older woman returned with a beige folder, Tooru became suddenly nervous, her hands shaking somewhat as she took it into her hands.

What kind of man was he, that he sought a woman he barely knew? Did his parents pressure him into it like her aunt did her? Did they have anything in common? Could she gather up enough money to run away and find a place of her own? She had the free will to say no, yet how could she when everyone was going through so much trouble? She really hated being put on the spot.

Her trembling fingers managed to open the flimsy folder, exposing a photo of the young man on one side, and his resume on the other. She peered at his picture, studying him hard and long and was rather surprised to find that he was good looking. His face was narrow and seemingly smooth, hazel intelligent eyes stared out at her from the picture as he held a solemn expression. Her heart sank somewhat for she saw no smile visible in his manly features.

She shifted her attention to his resume, which was rather large. Reading it, she found out that he was born into a wealthy and powerful family, known as the Souma's. The name sounded oddly familiar to her but she quickly disregarded it as she continued to read about the man's background. He attended a very well known university and went off to Medical school and became a doctor. He likes seafood, books -mainly those based on philosophy- and staying in the comfort of his home. Biting back a sigh, she gently closed the folder and handed it back to her aunt.

"Well?"

Tooru couldn't actually tell the woman that she found the man a complete bore, so she smiled slightly and gave an indifferent shrug.

"Okay, so tomorrow we will meet the Souma's at Misato restaurant, so make sure to put on your best kimono," and with that, she left the room.

As though in a daze, Tooru slowly lifted herself from her seat and gradually picked up the unempty plates, noting that they were going to have plenty of leftovers. After everything was put away, she crept up to her room and shut the door as she sat atop her bed, unmoving. Her mind was completely blank and before she even realized it, her future was placed into someone else's hands.

* * *

"So, what is it you do, Ms Honda?"

Tooru quickly looked up from her plate, feeling her face grow warm as the older woman looked at her with questioning eyes. Although she had dreaded this day for she couldn't sleep at all the night before; she made sure that she was presentable and somewhat elegant. She even spent a good part of her day twisting her hair into a complicated knot until she was satisfied with a style that made her look older and wise. Yet, she felt incredibly uncomfortable at being at such a formal resturant with such an elaborate kimono on. And a long sleeved one at that.

"Erm, that is...I'm a teacher."

"Oh really?" The woman leaned in closer over the table, as though suddenly interested. "What do you teach?"

"I'm actually an elementary teacher, so I teach various subjects," Tooru replied meekly, glancing at the tall man who sat erectly in his chair. He hadn't said a word to her except for when they greeted each other respectfully in front of their guardians. But, her aunt seemed to be enjoying herself as she asked the mysterious gentleman hoards of questions as he replied politely and obidiently.

"Oh my, how precious," the woman exclaimed, driving Tooru's gaze back to her. "Then I am sure that you must have a patient and kind personality."

Tooru eased back in her chair and smiled shyly at the woman sitting before her. They continued to converse as her uncle talked to Mr. Souma and her aunt to her future husband. Well, make that a maybe future huband. After awhile Tooru realized that everyone's cups were almost empty, so she refilled them quickly while muttering an apology for not having done so earlier. When everyones cups were brimming with warm fresh tea, Tooru looked up to meet with a bright, smiling face.

"My, my...aren't you helpful." Mrs. Souma looked over to her son and nudged him softly with her elbow. "Don't you think you think so, Hatori?"

"Yes."

He didn't even look her way Tooru thought, much to her relief. Although she liked Mrs. Souma deeply, she was grateful that Mr. Hatori Souma found no interest in her at all. It meant that she would go home tonight and sleep peacefully in her bed without any worries and without a potential fiance. Biting back a happy sigh, she sipped her tea cheerfully and yet again glanced at Hatori, who was staring straight at her with his piercing hazel eyes. She almost choked on the warm liquid and nearly dropped her cup for he caught her completely off guard with his penetrating gaze.

"Ah, are you all right, Ms Honda?" Hatori asked casually, lifting a narrow brow.

She controlled her coughing fit and waved her hand from side to side as she gave him an apologetic smile. "Yes, I'm all right," she managed to say.

"Did I alarm you?"

"No, not at all." Her face was on fire...or so she felt. He had this coolness about him that made her feel small and inferior compared to him, yet it was as though she was nearly hypnotized by those remarkable eyes of his. They were cold, empty, but also filled with unreadble emotions-as though hiding a secret. They were absolutely captivating.

"Ummm," Tooru began, afraid to meet his eyes"what hospital do you work at?"

"I don't work at a hospital," he replied softly.

When it became painfully evident that he wasn't going to continue, she smiled ackwardly at him and asked another question. "Oh...so, what is your business, Mr. Souma?"

"I'm the family doctor."

"Ah...I see." She didn't exactly know what that meant, but she was curious and asked him another question until she was practically dishing out as many questions as her aunt did.

A mild and rather tasteless conversation sprang up from the two, mostly due to Hatori's one word responses. The on-lookers smiled sweetly as they watched the pair chatting, and looked up to the young couple in wonderous hope-all with different reasons, of course. Mrs. Souma had witnessed the gentle nature of the small brunette woman who would prove to be a worthy Souma. Although she barely knew the girl, she felt calm and at ease in her prescence. There was something about her that made the mood lift from its usual strained state into something lighter and pleasant. She looked up to her son, his expressionless face that had always torn her heart into little bits of pieces, and smiled. She placed her aging hand on top of his thigh and patted it gently, watching his eyes widen slightly but never faltering.

After their empty plates were picked up from the waiter, the two familes stood up from table and bowed to each other in farewell. Mrs. Souma was almost relunctant to leave for she actually wanted to learn more about this Tooru Honda.

_You'll be hearing from me soon, Ms Honda_, Mrs. Souma thought to herself as they exited from the restaurant and went their seperate ways.

* * *

* * *

How is it so far? I got this idea from my aunt, who is actually my mother's friend. She told me that she met my uncle through omiai (arranged marriage) and told me of their romance. It was very sweet :) I asked her a lot of questions about it and I eventually came up with this story. This isn't a re-telling of their story by the way, for theirs is precious in their own way. So please leave a comment on the 1st chapter and let me know what you think! Thank you!

.Hae-jang Lee.


	2. A Failed Date

**Two**

"Are you done yet?" Mrs. Souma asked her son as she peered over his broad shoulders and into a complicated looking chart.

"No."

The older woman rolled her eyes a bit but smiled widely, "you're nervous about tonight, aren't you?"

"No."

"Excited, maybe?"

"That will be a definite no," Hatori grunted, trying to shrug off his annoying mother.

The older woman chuckled lightly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Oh, he could be so hard to manage sometimes but she just loved him so much. Even as a child, he would rather associate with his books rather than people- particularly children.

"Ha'ri, you do know that your special guest is coming in a half hour, right?"

"Yes. And?"

"_And_ it would be polite if you were to wash up and present yourself respectfully when she arrives. I don't want to hear that you were treating her unkindly when I speak to her over the phone tomorrow."

Hatori grumbled irritably as he watched his mother exit his office door and shut it quietly behind her. He really hated being interrupted, especially when he was concentrating intently on something incredibly important. Who invited that girl anyway? And why did it have to be in his house? Annoyed, he thrust his pen across the large wooden desk and brought his large hands over his face; rubbing itvigorously.

_What am I getting myself into?_

In the past few years he had grown increasingly tired of being set up in blind dates with strange women who left him either completely uninterested or disgusted. He had grown tired of recieving unwelcoming gifts at the hospital he once worked at by annoying, giggly co-workers, and he had grown especially tired of women's inviting stares. He was just tired of women, really. Yet, why did he agree to his mother's suggestion of marriage? Perhaps he wished to dissolve his mother's nagging of his precious bachelorhood...he didn't know.

In all honestly, he could care less about the girl...he didn't even want to marry her in the first place, nor anyone else for that matter. Marriage in itself is a joke...and theirs will be the biggest joke of them all. As long as he brought home a steady income to please his so-called wife and he was left alone to do his business, then he saw no real problem in the matter. If his wife wasn't satisfied in the least, then she could simply take a lover or two if she pleased. He nodded to himself as he thought it over, not hating the idea all together.

Sighing loudly, he lingered in his chair for a moment longer before getting up to get ready for this special guest of his.

* * *

"I have nothing to wear..." Tooru finally said at last as she threw yet another garment onto her bed room floor.

"Noting the piles of clothing scattered everywhere, I find that very hard to believe," said an ebony-haired beauty who was sitting lazily on her bed.

The small brunette smiled slightly as she bit her lips. She didn't know why she was making such a fuss over her apperance when she was _only_ going to have dinner with a man she didn't know...a man that she will be wedded to in a few months...maybe. They had only met three more times after their first encounter, yet they never spoke to each other. Mrs. Souma- or rather Auntie as she liked to be called, was always there to ease their tension, which Tooru was grateful for. Tonight, however, would be entirely diffferent. There will be no Auntie, no friendly conversations, and no possible way to avoid Mr. Hatori Souma.

"What's the fellow's name again?" Her friend asks suddenly, capturing Tooru's attention once again.

"Erm, Souma...Hatori Souma," Tooru replied as she continued on with her great search for a decent outfit.

"Hmm...I don't like him."

The young girl laughed brightly, "How mean! You don't even know him, Hana!" _And neither do I._

"It's his name, I suppose," Saki remarked, sniffing. "I find it hostile and manly. On top of that, I find it rather fishy that he would propose to you now when you have only known each other for a month!"

"I find his name rather cute, actually. And besides, we're...head over heels for each other...heh heh..." She could nearly feel the word 'liar' imprinted all over her face.

"Hmmm...are you pregnant!" Hana asked suddenly, realizing the answer only seconds later when her beloved friend gave her a look of pure horror. "Hm, that's good. Most couples marry early when they're going to have a baby, you know?"

Pregnant? Hah! That was a laugh! How could she ever get pregnant with a man that refused to even acknowledge her very existence? Tooru laughed nervously, knowing that Hana would have gone absolutely ballistic if she were to find out that she was in the middle of an omiai...

* * *

The dreaded hour had come at last.

Tooru Honda was standing in front of _his_ door...for the past ten minutes. Biting her lips, she turned away from the door and focused her attention on the mailbox while trying to gather enough courage to ring the doorbell.

Standing in front of such an extravagent home made her think twice of going back to her apartment so that she could change into something more...elegant. In other words, she felt completely underdressed. Her hair was down as it laid about freely on her shoulders, her short bangs framing her slender face innocently. She had worn a jean skirt that showed her pale, slender legs, and a white T-shirt with black english words written all over. It wasn't anything fancy nor was it completely plain, yet she still felt as though she didn't belong.

Groaning inwardly she finally turned around, only to face a tall man with piercing hazel eyes. Her own eyes widened as she caught sight of him and simply could not tear her eyes away from such dauntless beauty. How long had he been standing there?

"M-Mr. Souma..." She stammered, her cheeks aflame as she tried desperately to think of what to say next.

"Yes, Ms. Honda?" Hatori asked politely, trying to keep eye contact with her now wavering eyes.

"Uh...nothing. I just...er...wanted to say your name?"

"Why don't you come in and have a seat, Ms. Honda," Hatori asked quickly, as though forgetting what was said only moments ago. "I'll go check on our dinner in the meantime."

When he wandered inside the cavernous house, Tooru felt like screaming and slapping herself for making herself seem like a complete fool. He probably thought she was an idiot, which could be a good thing for who would want to marry an idiot, anyway? Ah, but she didn't know what to say when he was there. She was completely tongue-tied and her heart beated faster and faster with each passing second whenever he looked at her. She couldn't bear this...not this type of humiliation and embarassment. Haunching her shoulders in shame, she slowly entered the dining room, surprised to see that it was already set up.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Hatori said as he entered the room with a few dishes.

"O-oh, there's no need to be sorry. Would you like some help?"

"If you wish."

Tooru smiled fakely as she nodded. _It is going to be a very long dinner._

They ate in uncomfortable silence, the grandfather clock that stood nearby ticked the time away as though trying desperately to save this failed dinner.

"Um, so..."

"Would you like to see a movie?"

Where the did _THAT_ come from, Tooru asked herself, bewildered at her boldness. Hatori stopped eating for a second to glance at the girl who sat across from him as though remebering that she was still there.

"I haven't seen a film in years, actually."

"Oh really?" Tooru asked, not surprised for some odd reason. "Would you like to see one? I hear there's a good war movie going on..."

Hatori lifted a slender brow at her as he guietly put down his fork on his plate. "Do you like war movies, Ms. Honda?"

"Um, well...some of them are kind of interesting, I guess. I usually cover my eyes when disturbing scenes come out, though. But, I especially love a romantic love story in a war movie, but they usually end sadly so I usually find myself crying in the middle or in the end of it."

"You really are an ordinary woman."

Tooru looked at him questioningly, not quite understanding his statement and quickly dismissed it when she saw him return to his food. Did he not want to go with her to the movies? Was he disappointed in her answer? Did he find her annoying? Why did she even care?

She breathed in an exhausted sigh as she felt her appetite begin to dwindle each time she heard the ticking of the clock. If they are to be married in several months time, surely he would make the effort to get to know her. Yet, she only felt distance and tension between them. It was nearly driving her insane! And what's worse, she was starting to get use to the idea of thinking him as her fiance!

"Thank you for the meal, Mr. Souma," Tooru finally said at last after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "It was very delicious but I fear that I must return home."

"All right, I'll walk you home," Hatori said tonelessly as he managed to get out of his chair.

"Please don't trouble yourself. I'll show myself out." Tooru quickly gathered herself up as she walked steadily out of the room after giving the quiet man a quick bow. She opened the massive doors of doom and quickly let herself out as she heaved a sigh of great relief.

_I don't think I'll see him again_, Tooru concluded as she walked home. _I'll just have to tell Aun- Mrs. Souma how I really feel. This honestly can't go any further._

* * *

* * *

My computer has been dead for months already and my father finally ordered these recovery CDs...so now my computer is completely recovered while everything that was in it...is gone forever ;/ Ah, well...as long as I have my baby back! I wasn't very satsified in where my story was going while I wrote in my school notebooks so I decided to write it all over again. I worked on this chapter extremely quickly (which I feel is rather evident) today because I was just itching to write something! So, I doubt it will be as appealing but we'll see :) Next chapter will be up by next week, hopefully, but I can't make anypromises! Please R&R! Thank you!

. Hae-jang Lee .

**Ice Goddess of Doomy Doom**- Thanks, darling :) I like this pairing also!

**Wild Wolf Princess-** I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :) Thanks!

**Michelle-** Thank you for your advise. As you can see, I used it XD hee hee. And thank you!

**LiquidFlame- **Thank you so much :) I tried hard to keep the characters _in_ character, but I fear that I made Hatori a bit uptight in this chapter T.T; Please let me know what you think!

**Taiyo**- Thank you :) I hope you liked the 2nd Chapter as well!

**Haritori**- I hope I fixed the grammatical errors! Don't you hate it when the characters are COMPLETELY out of character? It makes me so sad when I see them that way :( Thank you for compliments by the way! Oh, and yes I'm Korean :D

**ZSAngel**- Isn't Tooru x Hatori pairing wonderful :D They are indeed my favorite pairing.

**Yuki KIKI-** Awww your review left me with a warm fuzzy feeling inside XD Thank you for your sweet compliments!

**Kim­- **Thank you!

**Jaded Sakuya**- It's so hard to find this pairing ;.; I really do hope authors will start writing more on this couple since it seems so rare /

**Koeerreean-** Ah! I'm sorry for taking so long to update T.T! Please accept my apology!

**Slow Motion Runner-** Thank you so much :D!

**Mcblueangel**- Thank you for your review. I hope you like this chapter as well :)!

**Lucy-** I have no idea what you said o.O?

**WingedChibiWarriorGirl**- I'm so sorry T.T; My parents are lazy and cheap and didn't want to fix my 'puter ;.; But now that I have a computer again, I hope that I can update more often now :)

**Suzie**- Thanks :D!

**Just call me Blue**- Heehee no problem :) I really enjoyed your story! Umm, I was thinking about putting the curse into the story but then I figured that the others would go crazy if there were to be put in an arranged marriage since their suitor would find out their secret sooner or later. ; I didn't want it to get even more complicated because the story is going to get VERY complicated later on x.x


	3. A Decision

**Three**

A lovely breeze picked up in the warmth of the day, twirling about stranded leaves that once laid lifeless on the paved ground. Tooru's long, brown locks treaded with the strong gusts of wind merrily, as it flittered and spinned about as though dancing to an unwonted song. Ah, she loved this feeling.

Sighing, she tilted her head to the left as she watched a few children running about the park, chasing each other. Smiling dreamily to herself, she thought of how nice it would have been if she had a few friends during her short-lived childhood. It would have been so exciting if she had someone to play games with, run with, and laugh with.

"Ah, there you are!"

Tooru looked up, squinting as the sun's rays stung her sensitive eyes. It was Mrs. Souma. Although she had not seen her, she knew it was her for she recognized that kind yet teasing voice of hers. So opposite from her son's...

"Mrs. Souma! I'm sorry for any inconvience that I may have caused you!" Tooru stood up, bowing to the plump woman standing before her.

"Oh, I have plenty of timeon my hands, Ms. Honda," the older woman laughed, guestering for her to return to her seat. "Now, let's get straight to the point. What is it you wish to speak with me?"

Tooru's mouth went dry and she became suddenly nervous. She had practiced for hours in front of the mirror of what she had wanted to say to this dear lady that she had grown to like. Yet, she had to do what she had to do. Nodding in conviction, she faced the woman who was looking rather curiously at her.

"I-It's about your son," Tooru stammered dryly as she tried to swallow the large lump at her throat.

"Don't tell me he's done something vicious to you!" Mrs. Hatori cried out in horror, her eyes wide with shock.

"No, no! It's nothing like that," Tooru replied quickly. "I-It's er...very difficult for me to say this...I don't even know how to put this into words, actually. I mean, you'll probably hate me after I say this and I know I deserve it but, I really don't want you to hate me because it will be awful but, then I'll understand because I'm sure I would have felt the same way! I like you, Mrs. Sou--"

"Auntie," the older woman interrupted with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Auntie," Tooru corrected, smiling faintly as she tried to calm her nerves. " Mr. Souma is a very kind and generous gentleman and I know he means well. But, I fear that I do not understand him. I...I see no future with him."

There. She said it. She hastily looked up at the older woman, who sat eerily silent next to her with a glazed look over her face as though her thoughts were very far away...Was she being too harsh? Did she upset her? Did she say something wrong? Was she being too forward? Tooru felt as though she was going to burst into little bits and pieces if she wasn't going to respond.

"Auntie?" Tooru asked quietly, unsure of what to say.

"I have been very selfish," the woman said at last, looking down at her palms as her grey hair tossed about in the fierce wind. "I suppose I should have asked you if you were happy; if you were interested. I know how my son is and I am afraid."

Tooru's ears picked up as she heard the last word andshe leaned in closer. "What are you afraid of? I mean, you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to! I know it was rude of me to ask and I truly apologize if I caused you any heart ache..."

"You're not rude," Mrs. Souma replied softly. "I think there's something I have to tell you about my Hatori. He's a good boy...ever since he was a child he was very eager to learn and also very obidient. But, I am afraid. I wasn't much of a mother when he was a child.His father was unemployed for a long period of time during his childhood, you see, so I was gone most of the time. I never knew what went on in that house until it was too late."

"Too late..." Tooru murmured softly, concentrating on what was being said to her.

"I still don't know all the details," she continued, calmly. "Ithink it was after his sixteenth birthday that I came to realize on what was going on. He came home...crazed with anger...a different man. When I walked towards him, he pushed me away and began to scream at his father, sobbing. I had never seen him this way before and it frightened me. But I do know that that husband of mine did something to him that left him in a state of distraught. I always found it odd that he never wanted to play with other children and I felt that in the back of my mind that something was wrong. But I always pushed it away...dismissing the thought."

"What happened to your husband?" Tooru asked after a moment of silence, "I thought he was at the restaurant at our first meeting."

"Oh, no...that was a cousin of mine. I felt a bit ackward that your aunt and uncle was going to be there while I only have myself. Hmm, but my _ex-_husband moved out right away that very night. I never heard from him again until he sent me the divorce papers, which I was happy to sign.Hm...I thought that the tension at home would have dwindled a bit, but it only increased. It was as if he turned into stone...Whenever I tried to get Hatori to open up, he would just grunt and turn away. I'm afraid that he won't ever be happy. That he will never expierence what life is really like and I felt as though...you were the right one for him. The right person to open up his heart...to show him the goodness of this world. But, then again...it was selfish of me to think so. I did this for my own selfish needs while not even consulting you."

Tooru looked at her tearfully as she looked at the woman forlornly. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, yet knew that they could not be answered for Mrs. Souma herself didn't know. What did his father do? How long did it go on? Why was he so angry that night? Why does he hold so much doubt and distrust? Should she sacrifice her own happiness for another's?

She sat upon the cold bench, contemplating about this new discovery. She was curious of the pain that Hatori had hidden for so long and she yearned to heal it. She didn't know how or if she even had the poweror influence to do so; but the thought of bringing comfort into one's troubled life eased her somehow.

"I'll marry your son," Tooru said softly as she looked up intothe sky with a new goal in mind. With new hopes and aspirations to live up to."I will try to make your son happy...I shall try my very best."

Mrs. Souma smiled at her kindly, color returning back to her slackened face. "Well, now...how about some dinner?"

Tooru jumped at the sudden change of topic and quietly nodded. When they both raised themselves up from the bench, they both headed out towards the busy street with their arms entertwined with one another.

_Please forgive me, Tooru...for my selfishness. I hope that in the end, you will be happy._

The dark thoughts were fading with them as their smiles widened while they chatted merrily with each positive step they took, leading them both somewhere they had least expected.

* * *

I decided to let everyone have a small peek into Hatori's secret, dark past. Of course, more will unravel in the near future! This was very short but I hope everyone is liking it so far despite it's lack of humor and/or cuteness :P Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 

. Hae-jang Lee .

**Maya**- Aww, thank you! Hatori is going to be a pain in the ass for a bit, but good things are bound to come :)

**Haritori­- **Heehee! Thank you :) I'm glad you felt the tension between the characters because I would really, really like everyone to feel what they are feeling (If that makes sense?) It makes me smile like this :D!

**Stardust Katrina**- Thank you ! I actually cried when I saw the Snow episode...it actually made Hatori one of my favorite characters :) And thank you so much for your compliments.

**Just call me Blue**- I know what you mean ;.; I hate it when others make Tooru so very dumb or very hostile and/or loud. Erm, I can't think of the right word, but I'm sure you know what I mean :P Hee hee!

**Kitsunedemon**- Yay: ) Thank you!

**Slow Motion Runner-** It was torture not having my computer around...but don't worry, Hatori will come to his senses soon :P

**FrubaFreak**- I did ;)

**Chiisana-inori**- Thank you! Um, I don't really know what to say about Tooru. I guess the first thing that comes to mind is that she's very selfless. She's also very kind and always puts others before herself, but she's also a bit feather-brained and clumsy and yet very wise. I hope that made a bit of sense for you:)

**Firewindgurl**- I'm glad you like it! I hope you also enjoyed this chapter as well, although it didn't have much action in it ;

**KyouFan17**- Thank you for reading :) I hope to hear more from you soon!


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Four**

Giving the thick door a quick knock, Hatori stood there seemingly patient as he waited in front of the Honda household.He was normally a very composed and gentle man; never allowing unneccessary feelings or emotions. Yet, at the moment he was exceptionally annoyed, impatient, and uneager to meet the girl. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he ran his slender fingers into his long hair, wondering what was taking the girl so damn long to open the door. He had work to do, errands to run, and duties to fullfill and he sure as hell didn't have time to dally about the day and try to woo the girl into his affections. Why was he even here in the first place?

_You better make amends with her or you'll never hear the end of it,_ his mother's voice echoed in his head.

Grunting silently to himself, he gave another swift knock at the door. Maybe she wasn't home? Damn, this was humiliating. He scowled for a moment longer until he saw the door creak open slowly. His frown deepened when he saw that it wasn't Tooru Honda. Instead, it was a dark haired woman with the most speculative look in her chocolate brown eyes. She held an eerie and mysterious aura about herself that made him feel rather uneasy.

They stared at each other in silence for a long while. She didn't frown or smile, nor did she seem curious or surprised. Instead, they both shared a look of complete indifference.

"I think I have the wrong house," Hatori said at last, eyeing the girl cautiously.

She continued to stare at him intently, not offering a response until she saw him bow curtly and pivoted on his heel to leave. "No, you haven't."

He turned around to face her again, obviously annoyed as he narrowed his eyes at the young woman. "I haven't?"

"You're looking for Tooru Honda."

It was more a statement than a question, really. He eyed her suspiciously, wondering how she knew and felt an involuntary shiver run along his spine.

"Ah, yes," He said calmly, finally assuming that this Honda girl probably had many visitors; therefore leading this young woman to jump to the conclusion. He nodded absently at his assumption and lifted a brow at the girl, expecting her to let him inside.

But, she stayed put. Growing slightly irritated at her rudeness, he continued to stand before her erectly, his expression suddenly changing into that of stone.

"You're Hatori Souma."

He jumped out of his skin. Well, that's how he felt. Yet, he didn't bugde nor blink an eye to her shocking declaration. He merely nodded and placed his large, clammy hands behind his slender back. He continued to stare at her in feigned disinterest, although he was becoming highly uncomfortable with her vulture-like presence.

"Hm, come in," she said relunctantly, bowing her head.

She then gradually opened the door wider and waited for the stoical man to enter, lest her hand slip and the door would slam ungracefully in his face. Hiding a smile at the thought, she stepped back to let Mr. Souma enter and quickly shut the door.

So, this is Hatori Souma, she thought silently to herself, frowning as she looked over to the tall man standing behind her. He was indeed good looking, no doubt about that. However, he was a mysterious man. He was isolated in his own thoughts at the moment, showing no sign of interest at all. He paid little attention to his surroundings and would most likely pay little heed to anything or anybody else - moreso Tooru. If that wasn't bad enough, she felt an unwelcoming vibe from this enigmatical fellow. Something dark and doleful filled this man's heart...something mystic though harmless.

What was there about this man that Tooru let the idiotic thought of marriage cross her mind? Whenever she brought up the subject of her friend's potential fiance, she was left with dodging answers that _reeked_ evasion. Mixed emotions clashed together, making it very difficult to comprehend and leaving poor Saki in a state of confusion.

She had expected Tooru to find an open minded and charming man that wouldn't ridicule her for her own lack of common sense and occassional acts of stupidity. She half expected him to be almost as naive as Tooru, if not very outgoing and kind. He would give anything for her to make her feel happy...to make her feel loved, wanted, and needed. She sighed then, wondering why she wasn't born a man.

Frowning suddenly, she looked over to the tall man still standing behind her and told him to have a seat for she was going to fetch Tooru for him. Turning on her heel without a glance back, she made her way down the long hallway and quickly disappeared inside a room.

* * *

"Hana?" A voice from within the blankets said in a muffled voice. "Who was it?"

The slender woman stepped inside lightly as she made her way to the twin-sized bed. There, beneath a thick quilt lay a drowsy, pink-cheeked darling. Saki lifted a stray whisp of brown hair and tucked it gently behind her delicate ears.

"It was Hatori Souma."

"Eh?" Tooru lifted herself out of bed quickly, nearly tripping from such haste. She looked around frantically, her brain pounding harshly against her skull.

"He's inside the living room," Hana began, smiling gently. "I can tell him that you are in no condition for visitations."

"No, no. It must be important if he came all the way here," Tooru said almost to herself.

Her head was spinning but she ignored it, knowing full well that her friend would worry something dreadful over her. She was hoping to sleep the fever off for the rest of the day, but it seemed higly unlikely at the moment. She couldn't bear the thought of turning Hatori away just because of a small fever; it would have been outright rude.

Straighting herself, she headed off to the restroom to wash the wreariness from her features. Feeling a bit better, she applied light make up to hide the fact that she was ailing and made her way to the closet as she brought out a decent outfit while Hana was at her trail, combing the sleeping lumps from her hair. She smiled at her friend gratefully and whispered her gratitude to her before she walked out of the room and into the living room.

Hatori was sitting upright in his chair, lost in his own inner thoughts until he heard the soft padding of footsteps. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened for only a moment at the creature coming forth. Her long brown hair hung loose over her slender shoulders, swaying with each step she took. Her teal eyes were wide and bright as she looked over him shyly; curiously. Her face was obviously flushed, which he found most appealing for she was always either too pale or too red for his liking.

He stood up slowly when she came before him as they both bowed deeply to each other respectfully. When he straightened up again, he was surprised to find that she barely reached his shoulders. Why had he never noticed this? Bewildered at such a discovery and somewhat embarassed, he looked the other way.

Tooru furrowed her brows, confused at his behavior and wondering if she had upsetted him.

"Ah, I must apologize for making you wait so long," she stammered, feeling her head begin to throb. Oh, how she wanted to sit down and sleep...

"No need for apologies, Ms. Honda. I should have called," Hatori replied gruffly.

Tooru gave a small smile as she gestured for him to sit down as she also took her place beside him. She looked around for Hana, wanting to introduce her dear friend to her future husband. Almost laughing out loud, she realized that her companion was hiding behind the kitchen door, her long wavy hair quickly giving her away.

"I was wondering," Hatori began, breaking the silence for once, "if you would like to accompany me to lunch and a movie?"

She didn't expect that. At all. She whipped her head up to meet his grave hazel eyes, unsure if this really was Hatori Souma. Ah, yes...he was still the tall, reserved man. Still handsome. Easing back into the sofa, she nodded her approval although the thought of food made her feel extremely queasy inside. Even the thought of having to watch a film for a couple of hours made her feel unpleasantly tired. But, at least he wasn't speaking in short, fragmented sentences anymore.

Sucking in her current discomfort, she looked over to him shyly with a smile. "What movie do you wish to see, Mr. Souma?"

"I...don't know. Perhaps you have a movie in mind? That war movie that you suggested the other day, for instance."

"Well, I am not really in the mood for a war movie at the moment," Tooru replied softly, imagining the horror of watching gore and blood spill on a ruthless battlefield.

Silence engulfed them, outstretching uncomfortably for the pair. _No, not this again._

"Erm, what sort of genre interests you?" Tooru asked as she shifted in her seat, straightning her black skirt with her trembling fingers.

"Comedy," Hatori replied quickly---too quickly.

Comedy? Tooru looked up at him bewilderedly, his face looking into hers in a careless manner. The thought of him sitting in a theatre while laughing insanely to himself would have seemed comical to others. But to her, it nearly terrified her. Trying not to shudder at the thought, she wondered if he even knew how to laugh. Or smile, for that matter.

"O-oh...hah...um, well, I think there's one comedy out. _The Stoned Dragon_, I believe it's called," Tooru stated nervously.

"Sounds great," Hatoi said dryly, noticing the quiver in her voice and wondering if she was afraid of him. "Shall we go then?"

"Go where?"

"To lunch, Ms. Honda."

"Hah...of course," she replied as she stood up, almost wishing that the day would soon be over.

* * *

He took her out to a small french cafe near the theater. Tooru never ate French food before and was delighted to finally have the opportunity to try it. Yet, when she entered the restaurant, the aroma of food quickly shut down her excitement. They both sat opposite of each other in the plainly furnished restaurant, making dry conversation. Tooru settled with soup and hot tea, hoping that it could settle the queasyness of her stomach. Hatori raised an eyebrow at her small meal and waved it off as a woman's concern for her weight. He peered into his menu for a moment before ordering a chicken ceaser sandwich with baked chips. Feeling sick and dizzy, Tooru excused herself from her seat and wobbled ungracefully to the restroom.

When she came back, her face was pale and her eyes glazed over. As she took her seat, she gulped down her cup of tea and barely touched her soup. Her head began to pound viciously at that point, her bones feeling weak.

"Are you feeling well?" Hatori asked, somewhat concerned.

"Yes," Tooru responded, forcing a spoonful of savory soup into her mouth to show him.

Hatori was not convinced. He had noticed the goosebumps on her flesh and the shivering of her body, but had dismissed it, thinking she was nervous. Her face had grown pale, however, and her eyes sunken deep into her skull.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh?" Tooru asked dumbly.

"Are you cold, Ms. Honda?" Hatori repeated, watching her intently.

"Yes...it's kinda chilly today..."

It was too humid for his liking, Hatori thought to himself. "Is your head hurting? Do you feel nauseous? Fatigue?"

The small brunette looked up at him questioningly, her eyes fluttering as she tried to concentrate on what he was saying. Her world began to spin as she saw the tall man stand up from his end of the table. And she saw no more.

* * *

The illness she has is something that I get quite a lot...maybe two-three times a year. I don't know the English word for it, and I'm not even sure if American people have this kind of illness for I never seen any type of medication for it. It's a very nasty "cold" where your body is absolutely COLD (plus you have a high fever). You can wear a jacket and five sets of blankets and it's still cold. Your body shivers uncontrollably and your head throbs something terrible You also throw up a few times and feel very drowsy. Sometimes, when you don't rest enough, you pass out / (Just like Tooru). It usually lasts for 3 days and sometimes more...and it's such a pain in the ass because you feel that you're better (like nothing ever happened) and it hits you AGAIN--- sometimes harder. Last time I had it was a few months ago and I felt like I was going to die :( I'm such a baby, haha.

But anywho, I hope everyone liked this chapter ; It was a bit short but I felt that I had to update :) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in two weeks or so :) School is almost over !

.Hae-jang Lee.

**Taiyo­­- **Hehe :) Thank you for your kind reviews. I hope you'll like the next chapter :)

**Just Call Me Blue**- Thank you, darling :) I also enjoy reading your story. I can't wait til your next chapter :D

**Sakura Arielle**- Awww, I'm glad you loved it!

**Haritori**- Yay for ToriRu! Since you are Korean, I am sure you know what I am talking about (the whole "cold" thing)...and you have to go to the Korean store and buy nasty Pan Cold medicine XD; Heehee, and thank you! I'm always looking forward to your reviews :D

**Kitsunedemon**- Yes ;.; Ha'ri's dad is a bad, bad man! lol, I will surely get flamed for what I'm going to reveal about him hides Or maybe not :P Anywho, thank you! Tooru is also my hero, I only wish to be as kind as her...but unfortunately I'm not :P

**Slow Motion Runner**- Ooooo think the absolute woooorse! I assure you that it's going to be bad / I've recieved certain e-mails requesting that I tell them of what happened between them (which of course I did not tell them anything about it since it's top secret, lol), and I was surprised by what they came up with o.O man, people think vicious things! (And I thought _I_ was bad). But anywho, thank you :)! I hope you like the next chap as well!

**Aki**- Heehee, thank you! blushes like crazy

**Blackrose10307**- Thanks! I thought your former screen name was really cute (even though it was long), but black rose is even better :) I hope you also enjoyed this chappie too!

**Chiisana-inori**- Thank you, Chii!

**Firewindgurl**- Rest assured, I promise you more fluff in the next chapter :)!

**Drumming-Femme-** Thank you :)

**LinBean**- I'm glad my reviews inspire you. I really do enjoy reading your stories since I rarely review on others. But if I see something I like, then I like to show my appreciaton to the author :D I am eagerly waiting for your next chapter!

**Fluorescentpinkfairies**- Oh, and it will be very, very complicated later oo I'm already getting a headache thinking about it...haha just kidding (or maybe not...:P ) And thank you for your review!


	5. Sleep Over

**Five**

Hatori felt uncomfortably frightened when he saw her rigid, trembling body fall over at the restaurant. He was grateful that he caught her in time, or else she would have not only suffered from this horrible fever, but also gained a few bumps and bruises as well. He was nervous when he held her slender, limp body and lifted her up in his arms. The waiters, curious and shocked, requested to help the tall gentleman, but he waved them off; throwing money onto the table of their uneaten meal.

He had no idea what to do with her or where to bring her at the time. Yet, here he was, watching her sleeping form as he stood near the massive bed in his own solitary bedroom. She tumbled in her slumber, bringing the thin sheet over herself and moaned in her discomfort unconciously. Lifting a brow, he brought his hand to her forehead and grunted to himself silently.

He was in for a long night.

* * *

Tooru lifted her heavy lids, sluggishly focusing into the darkness of the room. She was exhausted and drained of all energy, yet she felt quite better. Sighing loudly, she noticed for the first time that this wasn't her room. It was stale and plain, having no soul or comfort. She was nearly suffercating from its dull simplicity. She shivered as she felt highly uncomfortable and foreign to her new surroundings.

"Ah, you're awake at last," came a voice in the darkness, as she saw a shadow come forth. She had to gain all her willpower to not scream in fright at the creature of darkness.

Turning on the lamp beside the bed, the creature was no creature at all. It was Hatori, standing beside her bed. Her eyes widened in surprise, memories of the restaurant returned and she couldn't help but let out a groan of embarassment.

"Are you not well again? I was sure your fever went down, but these type of colds always show their ugly faces when you least expect it."

"N-no, I'm quite well," Tooru whispered. "How long have I been here?"

"Oh, the whole evening I should say," Hatori replied quietly. "Are you comfortable?"

Tooru gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yes, this bed is quite nice actually and I had a wonderful sleep."

"I meant, are you comfortable being in my house...on my bed."

There was an ackward silence as Tooru stared at the enormous, yet oh so comfortable bed. So, this is where he slept...Did he curl up in a little ball while he was in deep slumber? Or did he lay on his tummy with his arms and legs spread about? Or did lie straight and stiff, not moving a muscle? Why did she have such thoughts?

"Was it inappropriate of me?" Hatori asked, breaking the silence.

"Not at all! It was very nice of you really...I'm surprised that I got well so quickly, though."

Hatori cracked his knuckles absently, "hmm, yes. The medication I gave you is very strong, you see.

Silence enveloped them once more, yet it wasn't so strained as their usual silences had been. Tooru rubbed her face with her hands and stretched upon the bed, feeling drowsy yet again. Sighing contentedly she snuggled against the plush pillow and wandered off to sleep.

* * *

Tooru stirred in her sleep as she heard whispering voices echoing on the other side of her closed door. Yawning, she opened her eyes, squinting as the morning light greeted her warmly. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh no!" She whispered harshly to herself. "I can't believe I spent the night!"

She lept out of bed hurriedly, looking around frantically; trying to spot her belongings and not seeing them anywhere. She pulled down her skirt and brushed the evident wrinkles away as she walked out of the room. The voices in the house continued, though unrecognizable and vague. She tip-toed her way in the hallway, trying not to make a sound that would interrupt Hatori's meeting.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A strong voice came from behind.

Startled, she turned around and saw the stoical doctor towering over her meek body. She saw a glimmer of a smile touch his lips before he guestered her to follow him. Feeling naked,she pulled down her skirt a bit further and followed him into the spacious kitchen.

"I made breakfast. You should eat."

Tooru nodded as she accepted a muffin and warm coffee. She nibbled on it cheerfully, eyeing her fiance's strained jawbone while he washed a few dishes over the sink. Though he seemed in a much better mood than she had ever seen him, he also seemed very stressed. Perhaps this meeting of his was exhausting him...not to mention that he spent most of his night taking care of her.

"I'm sorry for the inconvience that I may have caused you, Mr. Souma. I truly am grateful for your care...I just wanted to let you know that."

Hatori looked away and nodded before walking out of the kitchen without another word. Struck at his abrupt depature, she felt that she might have offended him in some way and followed him into the dining room.

To her surprise, she found her aunt and uncle sitting stiffly on the sofa, obviously unhappy. When they sensed her presence, their frowns deepened and she realized her disheveled state. She combed her hair with her fingers nervously and tried to smile despite the fact that her heart was slamming hard against her chest.

"Good morning..." Tooru said quietly, thoroughly puzzled.

Her aunt's lips went thin and her eyes grew fierce as she stared at her niece. "How dare you, Tooru? How could you sleep in a man's house that you have not even wed?"

Tooru was speechless. It was a simple question, yet she could not utter a word.

"Don't you know that your uncle and I were worried over you?"

Tooru bowed her head and was silent, her mouth becoming dry. "A-auntie, I can explain...I fell ill and---"

"Don't interrupt me girl!" The older woman glowered over her niece, disgust filling her face. "I know it's common for couples to compensate their marriage _before_ their marriage, but know this: I do not accept such behavior! It is an absolute disgrace to our family!"

"I didn't do anything!" Tooru defended herself, biting her lip at her sudden outburst. "I fell ill yesterday and Hato---er, Mr. Souma took care of me. That's all that happened, I swear."

Her aunt grunted as she angryily looked over to Hatori. He was standing next to Tooru, his face expressionless as he looked on. "Well? What do you have to say about this, Mr. Souma?"

Sighing, the man looked at the woman standing opposite of him and gave a faint, fake smile; giving Mrs. Honda the chills. "Just like your niece has stated, I merely took care of her. I spent the night in my study and left her alone in my bedroom in peace. Nothing happened."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so."

There was a brief silence as the older woman thought everything over as she looked at the couple back and forth. "I apologize for making such rash accussations, Mr. Souma. But, you do realize that you must wed my niece immediately, don't you? I would rather die than have such rumors spread about my neighborhood---though false as they are."

Hatori was stunned, for maybe the first time in over a decade, and showed it.

* * *

Okay, sorry that it took me forever to update. Please forgive me! Hehe. I am currently writing the next chapter, in which it would be called "The Wedding"! Yes, Tooru and Hatori are finally going to get married:D Oh, and for those who want to know...that illness is known as "mohm sal" in Korean, but I have no idea how it is said in Japanese or in English XD; If anyone has any idea, let me know!

.Hae-Jang Lee.

**Just call me Blue**- Hee! Thank you :) I thought it would be interesting if boh Saki and Hatori met since they both have similar characteristics in a way.

**Kitsunedemon**- I suppose it is very much like the flu in a way, now that I think of it. Though I don't really know much about such things XD; And thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well :)

**LinBean**- What does TLC mean? XD;;; Hehe, I'm so clueless when it comes to such things. But thank you!

**ShinakaStar**- I'm sorry for the long update but please continue reading my story :D

**flurescentpinkfairies-** Aww thank you :)

**Haritori**- Bwahahaha. Yes, that cold is absolute hell

**Slow Motion Runner-** Thanks :D I thought I exaggerated her character a bit, but I'm so glad that I potrayed her well :)!

**FurubaFever**- Oh my! Your review REALLY flattered me! Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to see that you like it! I hope you like this chapter, though it's a bit dull XD;

**Firewindgurl­­- **Thank you, sweetie :D

**Sakura Arielle**- Awww you poor thing! Being sick sucks, doesn't it? And thank you for reading :D

**MKane-** Hmmm, I guess it does sound harsh but I never heard of it being fatal o o; Plus I'm so scared of hospitals hehe XD and thank you for your review!

**Blackrose10307-** Yeah, it does sound rather evil :P Hehe

**Chiisana-inori-** Aww thanks!

**Supastar1013-** I hope this chapter adds to your addiction :D

THANK YOU EVERYONE! You make me very happy!


	6. The Wedding

**Six**

The day had come at last.

The bride was completely exhausted as she slumped into her chair, gathering her thick robe tightly around her body. She stared at her wedding attire absently as it hung on the door in all its splendor. Mrs. Souma purchased a magnificent gown to celebrate her marriage, and she was grateful for it. Yet, Tooru couldn't help but feel disappointed for she wanted to wear her mother's own wedding gown, though it was far too long and a bit loose for her. And far too late to make such alterations in less than a week's time.

"Tooru? Why aren't you dressed!" Mrs. Honda exclaimed as she entered the room.

The younger woman averted her eyes, apologizing softly as she stared down at her small pale hands. She was scared, tired, and confused. She wanted to run away and never return...but that would be cruel. Straightening up, she looked up at her aunt and smiled reassuringly.

"You're a very strange girl. Now, I'll bring that friend of yours to get you ready and you better be down stairs in twenty minutes. Your uncle will be waiting there for you and please, please, _please_ be graceful. We don't want the Soumas' to see what a klutz you are."

With that, she turned away and left the bride alone once more. Tooru turned her back at the door and looked outside the window of Mrs. Souma's two story home; drinking in the beautiful spectacle before her. If it had not been her own wedding, she would have dreamed of having such an elegant ceremony. She was in awe at how nicely and quickly her mother-in-law arranged the whole matter.

"You shouldn't look outside the window."

Tooru turned around, smiling as her friend embraced her. "Why is that?"

"Because you'll spot your soon-to-be spouse and obtain a marriage of ill luck," Hana said matter-of-factly. "Now, let's get you dressed, shall we?"

The brunette nodded as she disrobed herself, growing warm as she saw her revealing lingerie in the taunting full-length mirror.

"My, my...I see that you are truly anticipating your wedding night," Hana teased, eyeing her well shaped form.

Tooru blushed and shook her head, evidently ashamed. "Mrs. Souma picked it out without me knowing. I look so silly in it, don't I?"

"No, you look rather sexy if you don't mind me saying so," Hana replied, smiling widely. "Now stay still, why don't you?"

The petite girl absently slipped into her dress as she gazed about the room, feeling at peace for once. It had been a long week for her; a stressful one, and she was glad that the whole ordeal was nearly over. The room was silent for moment as Tooru stood there, contemplating with a look of wonder in her innocent face.

"Hana..." Tooru reached out for her friend, whom was zipping the back of her elegant dress. "I'm ready."

Saki smiled warmly at her friend as she gathered the trembling girl into her arms, "Ready? I'm not even done zipping you up."

"No, I meant...ready for _this_. The wedding." Tooru gave a weak smile and was grateful that Hana was holding her so she wouldn't see the hidden look of fear and curiousity that took hold in her eyes.

"Marriage is a big step to take," the other girl whispered softly, rubbing her back soothingly. "I never would have imagined you to marry so soon. I suppose I've been so selfish for thinking that I could have you all to myself."

Feeling the bitter sting of tears, Tooru looked up at her dear friend pleadingly. "I'm still me, Hana... I don't want you to feel that you are not useful to me now that I am married. Don't ignore me after today!"

Shocked by her sudden outburst, Hana looked down at the young girl who had stolen her heart years ago. She had always known that her love would never be returned and had dealt with that fact for many years. It was hard to imagine giving her away to someone else, knowing full well that nothing will ever be the same; yet she somehow had the courage to let her go.

Hana straightened up, giving a small smile. "Don't think I'll abondon you just because your last name has changed; you'll always be my Tooru. I will always be here for you...because I _love_ you."

Tooru eyes widened brightly as she beamed up at the beautiful woman. "I love you too, Hana!"

_She doesn't get it_, Hana thought wearily, but smiled nonetheless. "All right, now we really need to get ready because I'm sure Hatori wouldn't want to see his bride red-nosed and brimming with tears."

* * *

Her uncle gave her away in marriage. Walking along the ailse with an uncle she had barely spoken to was uncomfortable for her and the knot in her stomach tightened. With each passing step, she took deep gratifying breaths; hoping that she wouldn't trip on her dress. She peered into Hatori's face shyly as she walked closer to him. His expression was contained, much to her disappointment for she couldn't tell if he was pleased or annoyed. Her hand began to tremble when her uncle placed her hand in Hatori's. She didn't resist, but she gasped when they made contact. She had never touched him before, and the touch of his large warm hands almost comforted her tension.

He was also somewhat surprised when he felt those soft little hands invade his own; feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over him for only a moment. Hatori eyed her for a moment, watching his bride flush beneath his gaze. Her wedding attire was that of a princess as the chapel of her train nestled gracefully behind her; her bodice low and inviting as delicate lace trimming brushed against her creamy skin. Her hair was down as it lay in soft curls at her back, a small tiara nestled lovely atop her head. She looked stunning. No, he thought, more than that...he couldn't really distinguish the right words to define her beauty. His eyes wandered to her slender neck, suddenly noticing the rather low neckline that showed her lovely endowments and looked away.

The wind danced in the air between the married couple as the ceremony began, distracting the bride for a moment when it tossed a strand of hair out of place in the process. She let go of Hatori's hand to brush the strand of hair behind her ears absently before letting her arm linger at her side. Hatori grunted to himself softly when he saw that she didn't take hold of his hand again, and grabbed hers into his possessively. He looked at her gravely, wondering what he was going to do with her.

The ceremony was going along nicely until 'the moment' came. Tooru looked up nervously at her new husband, feeling that everything had gone by too fast. It only seemed like moments ago that she was walking down the ailse with her stiff uncle and had exchanged vows and rings. But, now the time had come. Hatori looked into her brown eyes for a second before closing them as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. His mouth was hot against hers as they pressed gently onto her own. Tooru recovered a mere second from her shock and returned his kiss as well, somehow liking the feel of his warm lips on hers. It was far too short to call it romantic, though too long to call it friendly. An unusual feeling passed through her body as they ended their first marital kiss and, to her embarassment, she wanted more.

A loud cheer arose from the crowd, as his seemingly hyper-active family members bounced up and down in utter joy. She was in a dream as she walked arm-in-arm with her husband down the aisle, noticing the male members of his family nudging and winking at him while Hatori grunted to himself in apparant annoyance.

Stiffling a giggle, Tooru led her groom to the awaiting car while the trail of whistling adults followed them. Hatori refused to acknowledge the congratulating individuals as he hurriedly opened the door for Tooru to enter. She was laughing in glee at the cheerfulness of the crowd while she helped herself into the car, waving to them as they continually spewed their congrats. Hatori ignored them for the most part, and was about ready to murder two beautiful men if his stern glare didn't get the better of them. Cursing beneath his breath, Hatori entered the driver's seat of his car and sped away without a second glance.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Souma?" Tooru asked quietly once they were in the car, though her eyes danced with merriment.

"Those damned fools," Hatori began before clinching his jaw.

Giggling, the small brunette looked over at him with a devilish grin. "Ah, but they'll be at the reception."

He glanced at her at hearing her small jest and could see that she was completely intoxicated in... happiness? What on earth was she so happy about, he wondered to himself harshly, as he looked away from her.

Yet, he couldn't deny the fact that his heart was beating quite rapidly when she was in his presence.

* * *

Yay, I finally updated quickly :P This chapter was a bit rushed but I was sooooooo excited while writing it (as you can see). I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be soon!

.Hae-Jang Lee.

**Just call me Blue- **Yay! Thank you :D I understand though, because we all have a life (at least I hope so) so there's no possible way for us to update nearly everyday :D

**Flurescentpinkfairies-** I hope you won't die :( Because you won't be able to leave me such nice reviews anymore, hehehe XD thanks!

**Hatorifan-** Thanks! They're also my favorite pairing :D

**Venna-** I'm glad that you thought my story was ok.

**HelloKat- **Thank you! I'm very happy to hear that my two behbeh's are in character and that you understand how I am trying to potray this oh so sexy doctor ;)

**animaeGuRl**- Awww thank you! They're such a cute couple, aren't they?

**Placid Snowflake-** Yay! Heehee, I'm sooo excited that you like it so much! Thank x million :D This story won't have any zodiac forms, unfortunatelty, and she doesn't remember Hatori because she never met him before. Thanks for asking though :) If you have any more questions, feel free to ask them :D!

**Jaclynn-** Thanks!

**Joflower-** Aww thank you! Yeah, my spelling is horrid and I'm much too lazy to run a spell check...I also skimmed through your stories...they look very interesting! I'll read them once I have time and stop being pestered by my mother XD;; Oh and a BIG THANK YOU for the link :D!

**Jaz7- **Thank you!

**Anonymous-** Thanks for reading my story and also thank you for bringing up that topic. I'm pretty sure many who read the American manga were wondering the same thing XD.

**Sakura Arielle**- Awww I'm glad that you're felling well :D And don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings!

**Applehappy­- **Thank you, Ringo! I'm glad you like it :)

**Haritori-** EEE I'm so happy that you thought it was sweet XD; I was afraid that people were going to think it quite boring ;( Thaaank yooou soo much :)!

**Kitsunedemon-** I hope you had fun on your vacation :) I have yet to recieve mine, though I doubt it since my parents are forcin me to work for them - - And thanks! I really hope you enjoy this chapter !

**Mist's Child-** I'm glad you liked it!


	7. First Impressions

Attn: Ch. 97 Spoilers a.k.a female Akito. Ever since I read Vol. 13 a couple of years ago I somehow can never imagine Akito has a man again. So, female Akito it is!

* * *

**Seven**

Mixed with complex feelings, Hatori remained silent during the long drive to the banquet hall. Tooru made no attempt to converse with her reserved husband despite her giddy state. When they reached their destination, Tooru was greeted by lovely adornments that decorated the banquet hall and a beaming- though breathless- mother-in-law. Mrs. Souma, having left the wedding ceremony soon after their first kiss, stood near the entrance with a wrinkled brow and a smile.

"You haven't been married for more than ten minutes," Mrs. Souma said, clasping and releasing her son's warm hands. "But you'll have to forgive me for I'm going to kidnap your little bride for just a moment."

Hatori nodded as he glimpsed at his flushed young wife, admiring her innocent beauty for a mere second before walking off and settling matters with the DJ and frustrated caterers.

Caught off guard, Tooru was half dragged into the women's restroom where she was placed on a stool, having her tiara and hair yanked and re-combed by strange women whom were evidently under Mrs. Souma's orders. A curling iron was brought forth as an elderly woman curled the ends of Tooru's flattened hair, and just when Tooru thought it was over, the woman continued to gather her lush hair and proceeded to style it in a complicated, but beautiful, up do. After what seemed like a painful eternity, the tiara was brought back into place.

"There, child. You look magnificent with your hair up and freshly curled again. Oh, do you need more lipstick? It seems to have worn off. No? Do you prefer lip gloss?"

Once Tooru was left feeling fresh and rejuvenated, Mrs. Souma dragged her to the corner of the restroom; instructing the other ladies to lock the door, and ordered Tooru to take off her clothes. Bewildered, the young bride gaped at the older woman with widened eyes.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, girl. We're all women here!" Mrs. Souma exclaimed impatiently, tugging at the bridal gown's zipper.

"B-but, people might be coming any minute now! I don't see why I have to take off my clothes!"

The older woman stopped, then looked into Tooru's eyes before throwing back her head and letting out a loud and hearty laugh. "Oh dear, dear. I purchased an evening gown. Did you honestly expect me to allow you to wear your wedding gown until the end of the night? Also, your guests won't arrive until a good twenty minutes now- just like I had instructed them."

"You bought me another dress? But, I thought all brides wore their wedding gowns to both the ceremony and the reception!"

"Not with me they don't," Mrs. Souma replied almost devilishly. "I couldn't decide which dress to chose, so I thought...why not both?"

Nods and sighs of approval erupted in the stuffy restroom as they saw the red faced girl with her small Elvin-like features in her seductive lingerie. Bowing her head in shame, Tooru allowed her mother-in-law to help her into her new dress, which was equally as beautiful as her wedding gown. No wonder Mrs. Souma couldn't decide, Tooru thought as she slowly lifted her head to look at her reflection, blushing.

The gown was not traditional in the western sense, but glamorously modern in an almost European feel. The solid straps were of pure silk as it lingered onto her small, pale shoulders; softening her delicate features considerably. However, the neck line plunged deep as it exposed her soft bosom audaciously. The rest of her sleek gown clung to her thin body; hugging her soft curves as it gingerly flowed and blossomed just above her knees.

"Ah, doesn't it just advocate femininity?" Mrs. Souma said proudly. "It's almost fragile, but also alluringly sexy and bold. Hah! I made an excellent choice indeed!"

Tooru smiled uneasily as she turned away from her reflection. "Auntie, I am so very grateful for everything you have done for me. But, I don't really think I deserve this-- it must have cost a fortune."

"Now, now, I don't want to hear any sort of nonsense coming from you. You deserve every single thing on this earth because you are not only my only child's wife, but his savior. I had never seen him look so agitated with embarrassment!" Mrs. Souma said with a chuckle. "I can't begin to tell you how much of a relief it is to see such humanly characteristics coming from him. In any case, let's get out of this stuffy room and greet my insane family, shall we?"

* * *

The new mother-in-law ran around the reception hall; giving her last instructions to her temporary staff and ordered a wandering Tooru to take her seat next to Hatori before their new guests arrived. Their table was elaborate compared to everyone's finely decorated tables, and was placed on the side so that everyone would be facing them.

Hatori eyed her exquisitely seductive gown as she rushed quickly to her seat beside him. She smiled nervously as she saw his seemingly skeptical eyes looking at her gown and blank expression.

"Ah, your mother picked it," Tooru explained anxiously, fearing that he didn't like it.

He said nothing as he turned away. He caught his mothers glimmering eyes and scowled at her mischievousness. Of course this modest little mouse wouldn't have picked such a dress! It was like he was seeing her completely and utterly naked! No dress should clutch onto a body like that. Moreover, no neckline should ever be so low!

"I can change if you'd like?" Tooru offered after a moment, seeing that he was deeply disturbed.

"No, I like it," Hatori replied quickly. And he did. A lot.

Still skeptic, Tooru began to feel rather discouraged until guests began pouring in by the minute. So many unfamiliar faces were chatting amongst themselves as they glanced at their new family member curiously. Mrs. Souma greeted them warmly, though keeping up with her provisional authority by ordering everyone to stand in a single line before they pay their respects to the newly wedded couple.

Gradually the disheveled line began to move forward and Tooru couldn't help but feel edgy with nervousness and excitement as her new family approached.

The first to be welcomed were the elderly members of the family. Their speech was incoherent as they muttered about something or other after they bowed respectfully in greeting. Tooru smiled as they continued rambling before they retired to their assigned table.

Other members of the large family came and went quietly before a blonde boy of about fifteen years of age bounced at the sight of the new bride.

"Guten Abend! My name is Momiji Souma, proud cousin of Mr. Hatori Souma himself! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hatori Souma!" Exclaimed the cheerful boy as he bowed courteously to her.

Smiling confidently, Tooru bent over just as considerately. "Thank you Mr. Souma. It's also very nice to meet you."

Beaming, the little blonde turned over to his cousin with an excited grin. "Wow! You sure got a schönes mädchen, Ha'ri!"

Hatori said nothing but bowed as if he were a mere stranger. But, Tooru could clearly see that there was a unique bond between the two gentlemen.

However, a beautiful man with long silver hair disrupted their meeting as he placed his hand on the young boy's head and smiled widely at him. Tooru immediately recognized him as one of the two gentlemen who had teased her husband, and smiled to herself in acknowledgement.

"You truly are a selfish being, my little Momiji! How can you just stand here cruelly and hog her up all to yourself? I want to see her too you know! Now run along Little One."

"But I wanna be with the bride!" Momiji whined.

Pushing the boy behind him, the striking man bowed before the dazzled bride and posed before her.

"I am Ayame Souma: the lovely and adoring cousin of your darling little husband!" Aya exclaimed enthusiastically as he suddenly caught hold of Tooru's hands. "You are truly beautiful, my bride! But, I must inform you that I must steal Hatori away from you every now and then! Ha! Ha! Ha! There is nothing to fear! I'll bring him back to you safe and sound after I'm done with him."

Tooru looked at him in complete shock; obviously confused at his rash exclamations. Smiling awkwardly in response, she began to feel angry tremors erupting from her husband's once composed state.

"Don't say such stupid things," Hatori said through clenched teeth.

"First loves never die, Tori! Ha! Ha! Ha! Though, I must say: I wouldn't mind stealing your pretty little wife either. She is certainly quite an eyeful."

"What do you think you're doing?" A tall, slender man interrupted, placing his hand on his loud and ornate cousin while Tooru looked up to him in relief.

He was beautiful and would have been deliciously mysterious if she hadn't caught such humorous merriment in his black eyes. Nevertheless, she was grateful for his intervention.

"You aren't cheating on me already, are you my dear Aya?"

Never mind.

"Quite on the contrary, my beloved Gure!" Responded the silver-headed man with a sweet yet cheesy grin.

"Uh, uh nice to meet you!" Tooru interjected, bowing and wondering where her mother-in-law was.

"Oh, what a sweet little spouse you have! My name is Shigure Souma and it is also my pleasure. It's not very often that people get to meet such a well-known novelist such as myself."

"Really?" Tooru exclaimed excitedly, oblivious to her husband's miserable moan.

Before Shigure could reply, however, a red faced brute charged in front of him; gathering him by the collar and yelled at him for his vanity and inconsideration.

"We're not going to stand in line all day because of you! I'm hungry, damn it!"

"Why, you certainly aren't the--"

"Shut up!" Screamed the red-headed man, before shoving the two gentlemen out of his way.

"The name is Kyo Souma," he said gruffly, bowing slightly.

"A-ah, n-nice to meet you. My name is--" stammered the bewildered bride

"I know who you are," he chided before walking off.

Tooru blushed furiously until she saw a young man with a gentle smile walk forward. His hair was a light purple- nearly silver- and held an aura of beauty and innocence as he looked at her kindly with his violet eyes.

"I apologize on my cousins' and brother's behalf's. They can be quite eccentric," he began, bowing to her. "My name is Yuki Souma and it is certainly a pleasure to meet you."

There had been rumors about Hatori's new fiancée. Rumors of how she was nothing special and plain and homely as one can be. Rumors that she had bewitched him for the family wealth. It was then he realized that Akito had never met the girl; she had merely let her jealousy get the best of her. It was fortunate that she was too ill to act upon her invitation, he thought silently to himself.

* * *

Tooru had never been drunk in her life- more or less drank alcohol for that matter. But, here she was… giggling to herself merrily as her exhausted husband took it upon himself to be her designated driver during their drive home. He was glad to see that she got along with most of his family members, as insane as they are.

Their first dance together had been an awkward one as his relations looked onward, nudging each other, whooping, and winking. Hatori was never one for song and dance, yet he soon found how surprisingly settling it was once he grasped it. He had been afraid to touch her at first…in fact, he didn't want to touch her. The thought of placing his hands on her slim waist was disconcerting for him. In spite of that, however, he tucked in his discomfort and allowed himself to lead his self-conscious wife in the dance.

Afterwards, many joined in as they began requesting her attention. Drinks poured in, laughter erupted, and soon enough the tension evaporated into thin air. Her friend Saki, as he learned, had clung to her side and danced with her when his foolish relatives weren't cutting in. Hatori stood near, keeping an eye on his fanatical cousins as he watched and listened.

"Oh my goodness!" Tooru exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts as she did so. "I need to use the restroom really bad!"

"We're almost there," Hatori replied, amused by her drunken state.

Tooru was convinced that the exotic fruit punch that Mr. Ayame Souma had given her was not at all punch- more so non-alcoholic. She should have known that the exotic taste of the drink was actually alcohol not some rare and bizarre fruit from afar! But he made it sound so compelling and true….

* * *

* * *

I am truly sorry for the extremely late update. The past half year have been both challenging and traumatic for me. To tell you the truth, I had lost confidence in myself, thus leading me to nearly abandon this work of fiction. I had just recently turned 16 years of age and I am currently six months pregnant. I don't know why I am telling you, my readers, this but I suppose it feels good to just say it out loud in public. My therapist encouraged me to continue writing and to my surprise I found that this story has lifted my spirits up tremendously. I can move on and accept and acknowledge my fate.

So, for those of who you had commented in the past and those who will comment in the future, I say THANK YOU for your encouraging words.

.Hae-jang Lee.

**chiisana-inori**- Thank you very muchly!

**Just call me Blue**- Thank you yet again! 

**Haritori**- -gushes- Thank you, dear! I'm so you thought it was cute and enjoyable xD

**Chiratsuku**- Haha, yes it is true xD

**DarkAngeloftheblacksnow**- Kiss my lil' ass : )

**kitsunedemon**- Hello dear! So, I finally wrote the reception. Even though Aya and Shigure showed up briefly, I do hope that you found it enjoyable!

**fluorescentpinkfairies a.k.a. raspberry-ichigo**- Thank you so much for your review! Your long awaited fluff is bound to come : )

**purejoy**- Thank you!

**ladysnape575**- Thank you very much! And I'm glad that my er…little Japanese lesson helped you in the long run : )

**Joflower**- It's my Jo! Hellooo! I'm sorry I haven't been reading your story lately…I hope you'll understand! But I'll be sure to check it out as soon as possible!

**Hatorifan**- Thank you! And thank goodness you don't get mohm-sal as often. It's just plain horrible : (

**Fan999123**- Thank you!

**Sam I Am**- lol thank you! I'll get to Tori's past in the near future so no worries!

**bleumoon469 a.k.a sepiaNocturnity**- Thank you Thank you! Especially on your compliment on my "good" style, lol…it makes me feel a bit embarrassed. And I agree with you completely on the last bit

**Placid Snowflake**- Wow…your review just made my day. Literally! I'm grinning from ear to ear now, LOL.

**Mist's Child**- I'm so sorry if this is so extremely late But thank you for your review!

**kuromeru tenshi**- Eee! Thank you so much Yes, Bi is very popular in Korea…but I guess he's gaining popularity elsewhere! Cool! Bi is amazingly talented and is such a great dancer! If you haven't yet, you should check him out!

**Frankie CrowOverflow**- No worries! He won't be a tightass for long…I'll make sure of that! Heee, but thank you!

**firewindgurl**- Yay! I'm glad you stuck around I hope this chapter will be somewhat enjoyable for you as it's rather blandish…lol

**Delfeh**- Awww thank you very much I hope Omiai's further chapters will also be just as fulfilling.

**AKA Hummer**- Thank you!

**kuro-chan10307**- LOL, yes they are pretty insane aren't they?

**Gina**- Ahhh, I know I'm late! (Forgive me please!) Hopefully I'll be able to reach the climax within this year lol xD kidding!

**kiratsume**- I apologize for not updating as soon…but I hope that you'll continue to read my story! PrayForTheFallen- Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Aaya-chan**- I'm so glad that a fellow Korean liked my story ! Mohm sal is death, isn't it? I'm so glad that I haven't gotten it this year. But no worries, I don't plan on discontinuing this story though I probably should have warned or informed my readers about my lack of updates sooner… xD

**Itasuko-chan**- Thank you for your review! As for the spelling of Tooru and Souma, I understand that the English manga translates them as "Tohru" and "Sohma". However, I chose to spell them in the romaji form of Tooru (which is spelt in hiragana in the Japanese manga) and Souma which is spelt in Kanji. I hope you'll understand my decision : )


	8. A New Life

By the time they reached their destination, Hatori found his spouse sleeping peacefully beside him. Sighing, Hatori had no choice but to wake her up. Closing his door behind him, he walked around the car and opened the passenger door that contained his companion. Bending over, he placed his hand on her bare shoulder and gently pushed her. When no response was presented he pushed her again. Biting back the urge to yell and shake her awake, he reached over her lap and unhooked her seatbelt.

"Ms. Honda?" Hatori began gently, poking her shoulders. "We're here."

The girl stirred in her sleep, blinking her eyes slowly as her vision began to clear and focus. Moaning to herself, she stumbled out of the car with Hatori's hand steadying her arm. Once they were walking on the pavement leading to his home she stopped and took off her heels, carrying them in one hand as she wobbled her way to the front door.

"I'm so tired," she murmured softly, unaware that she was inside the house and laying limply on the couch.

When Hatori saw that she was drifting back to sleep again, he lifted her from the couch and placed her firmly on the ground. She looked up at him in bewilderment for a moment until realization began to set in.

"Oh my goodness!" She whispered sharply. "I'm at your house!"

"Well, of course," Hatori replied uncomfortably.

They looked at each other in silence for a long while before Tooru burst into a fit of giggles. Hatori looked at her puzzlingly for he saw nothing humorous about the situation.

"I think you should avoid alcohol from now on," he said after she was done laughing.

"But, I didn't drink alcohol. I drank a rare and bizarre fruit juice from the islands of Crete wherever that may be," Tooru responded innocently before laughing at her blandish joke. However, exhaustion got the best of her and she steadied herself against the wall.

"Come, you must be worn out. You'll sleep in my bedroom for now and in the mean time I'll sleep in my study until I can arrange your own room."

Sobering up a bit, Tooru looked at him uneasily. "Are you sure that's all right, Mr. Souma? I don't wish to be an inconvenience to you…"

He nodded curtly to her before leading her into his bedroom. Once she saw the large and plush bed, she ignored everything around her; the man standing close to her side, the foreign masculinity that characterized the room and everything in between

She plopped herself onto the bed and would have drifted to her much needed sleep if Hatori hadn't stopped her.

"Don't tell me you're going to be sleeping in your gown?" Hatori questioned her in surprise.

Tooru closed her eyes and thought she told him she was going to change. Yet when she found herself being woken up she realized that she hadn't said a word. Groaning, she willed herself to get up and look for her luggage that had been delivered to his house that morning. They were near his closet but she couldn't figure out which baggage contained the items that she needed.

When it became apparent that she was beyond exhaustion, Hatori handed her one of his own shirts and told her to wear that instead.

After thanking him she entered the restroom to wash her face and change. She felt somewhat rejuvenated as the fresh cold water hit her face, but there was one problem: she couldn't unzip herself. Despite her worn out drunken state, she couldn't bring herself to ask Hatori to unzip her. Her head ached and she was tired and the thought of waiting in the bathroom for all eternity because she didn't want her own husband to unzip her gown began to sound ridiculous to her.

"Um, Mr. Souma…" She whispered as she peeked through her door. "I need some help…"

Hatori walked over to the door, slowly getting irritated as their morning drew on. "What is it that you need?"

"I can't, um, unzip myself?"

Surprised, he blurted out "why not?"

"Because I'm not flexible enough to reach the zipper I'm afraid," Tooru replied, embarrassed and ashamed.

"All right. Turn around," he responded with his jaws clenched.

Obeying, she turned her back to him as her shoulders stiffened. Hatori eyed her exquisitely shaped shoulder blades tense before him and felt his face grow warm. Clearing his throat, he unzipped her gown quickly but not before seeing her clasped laced bra. Blushing furiously at the image before him, he strode out the door and into his own study.

Unaware of his embarrassment, Tooru stepped out of her wedding dress; taking down her tiara and pins that held up her hair. After trying to comb the tangled mess enriched with hairspray, she gave up and decided it best to take a shower.

After a soothing shower, she slipped into Hatori's shirt that reached just below her knees. Her mind began to focus as she walked out the restroom and laid her wedding gown on a near by chair. With it she tossed her stockings, garter belt, and the rest of her lingerie.

As she settled herself onto the lush king sized bed she found that she was no longer tired. It must have been well past four in the morning and yet she was wide awake.

_So…I did it. I wonder how life will be like after tonight. Will it stay the same? Or will it change drastically? What does the future hold for me?_

Her eyes widened as she laid there, allowing herself to drown in her own haunting thoughts. It was frightening to think that her future held such uncertainty. Especially when it involved her marriage with a man she barely knew and loved. She unconsciously wiped the tears that came, despising them because the Souma family had shown nothing but kindness to her.

_Am I being ungrateful? _Tooru sighed to herself as she tried to think optimistically. _Think positive, think positive, think positive…_

Well, Hatori did look exceptionally handsome today, she thought. Speaking of Hatori! Did she ever thank him properly for all he's done for her?Flinging the covers off of her, she leapt out of bed as she softly scolded herself for not expressing gratitude to him earlier.

Striding out of the bedroom, she quietly made her way to the door of his study. Gulping, she knocked lightly on his door-- half hoping that he wouldn't respond to it.

Hatori opened the door to find a small waif-like girl looking up at him with damp hair and dressed in a loose fitting shirt. Her captivating wedding gowns were nothing compared to the sight he was witnessing at that moment. Letting out a gruff cough, he raised an eyebrow at her; waiting.

"Um, I apologize if I had disturbed you. I was unaware that you were asleep… I just, ah, wanted to thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Souma."

He nodded as he looked at her sternly with his piercing hazel eyes, making her feel ill at ease.

"Can't sleep?" He finally asked.

"Um, yes…it's rather difficult for me to sleep."

_You're not the only one_, Hatori thought solemnly to himself.

"Well then, I wish you good night, sir."

"Night."

* * *

Tooru could hear soft footsteps roaming around the home. Muffled banging could be heard from a distance and voices of men became evident. She sat up in bed quickly only to find the most unwelcoming head ache. Groaning miserably to herself, she collapsed on the bed and thrust her pillow over her face.

The noises continued as they seemed to be getting louder and her head began to pound against her skull. Much to her dismay however, she heard a door slam rather piercingly close by and she forced herself to look at the intruder.

"My, my! Do you mean to tell me that my little daughter has spent the entire afternoon in bed?"

Tooru smiled weakly at her mother-in-law. "Is it afternoon already? I'm sorry…it's just that I have such a horrible head ache."

"Hmm, yes, it seems to me like it's a hang over. Well, don't fret, dear, I'll fetch Hatori. No? Why, he has the perfect cure for hangovers!"

Ignoring Tooru's objections, Mrs. Souma came back only moments later with Hatori. He looked worn and agitated as he brushed past his mother to have a look at his wife.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you Mr. Sou-"

"No need to apologize," came his brisk reply.

Out of habit, he brought his hand to feel the warmth of her face; first placing it upon her forehead, then against her flushed cheeks. He gently held her small wrist and felt her pulse and, rather nervously, felt the pulse at her neck.

As he was giving her a physical, he blindly grabbed a near by chair and placed himself upon it, only to find that he was sitting on top of what appeared to be clothes. Pulling the materials from under him, he noticed that they weren't just clothes, but clothes that belonged to a woman-- but not just any woman, either. Blushing furiously, he simply couldn't tear his eyes away from the piece of clothing that he was holding with his trembling finger.

"Ah! I see you've spotted my wedding gift to your wife. How did you like it? She looked lovely in it didn't she?"

Tooru was beyond speechless as she watched in petrified horror her husband-- whom she barely knew-- holding her discarded lingerie from the night before. Hatori placed the skimpy attire back, silently, and stormed out of the room.

Mrs. Souma chuckled softly, noting the distressed look on her daughter-in-law's face. "So, I see that your wedding night was spent…alone?"

Flushing furiously, Tooru slipped deeper into her covers-- hoping that the woman standing before her wouldn't press any further. As she lay there, hiding from the outside world and engulfed in her own inner thoughts, she failed to hear faint footsteps returning to her bed side.

"Ms. Honda?" A voice called out to her, quietly.

"Did I miss something? Did she not wed you last night? Is she to remain 'Ms. Honda' until her dying day?"

Ignoring his mother, Hatori uncovered the concealed girl, looking at her almost fiercely. Startled by his expression, Tooru sled out of her hiding place and sat upright despite the slight twinge that stung her aching head.

"Drink this," Hatori said as he thrust a ceramic mug into her hands.

She obeyed as she fought to keep the warm liquid from coming up. It was foul and bitter, however, and after two gulps she decided best to leave the rest untouched less she gag out of disgust.

"All of it."

Feeling like a helpless child she meekly forced herself to drink the rest of the acidic contents and couldn't help but shudder involuntarily when the substance finally became no more.

Without a word or a glance Hatori quickly grabbed the mug from her hands and walked out the door once again, leaving Tooru and Mrs. Souma alone.

"Hmmm, it seems like he's in a sour mood," his mother said pensively. "Well, enough of that. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine now," Tooru answered cheerfully, almost quivering from the disgusting, syrupy taste that lingered on her tongue. She felt nauseous from his little antidote and began to wonder if he gave her the right remedy.

"I'm glad of it. Anyway, I suppose you should rest a while longer while I settle some matters with the men."

"Men?"

"Oh? Didn't Hatori tell you? Well, we're in the process of clearing out his guest room-- not that it was much of a guest room. In fact, I wouldn't even consider it a guestroom when it's so bare and empty…just a bunch of books piled on top of another. Such a ghastly room in my opinion."

Tooru nodded, slightly confused as Mrs. Souma rambled on.

"Well, that is to say, it's not _as_ ghastly as before since your dear husband took it upon himself to arrange it into your bedroom. I say it will come out rather nicely once the floors are repaired and the walls are freshly painted. I asked why he had to make a second bedroom when you two could just share one. Not to mention that he could turn it into a nursery…you know, just in case. Oh, but that infuriated him and he scolded me for being 'meddlesome' and 'improper'. Hah! He had the nerve to say that to his own mother! What an ungrateful little prat."

Tooru let a small smile slip as she watched her auntie go off on a tangent. So, that was the reason why she had heard roaming footsteps and banging several minutes ago. She felt considerably touched by Hatori's kindness to assemble her own bedroom.

"Well, I best be off! I need to talk to the men and I need to check my order for your bed frame. And what a beautiful bed frame it is! I had to tackle the thing with this ferocious fiend of a woman. Hah! But, my determination prevailed at the end," Mrs. Souma declared as she headed towards the door. "Now, rest!"

When the door finally closed Tooru slumped back into her bed, aware that her head ache was diminishing and noting how jubilant her mother-in-law was that morning…or afternoon. Unable to rest any longer, though, she slowly got up from the bed, washed up, and began to organize her belongings.

* * *

Hatori entered the bedroom quietly as he carried a small tray. His room had always been quite murky and bleak and yet as he stood there for a moment, he had to force himself to adjust to the light that had enveloped his space. His bed was made neatly without a crease visible and his scattered belongings were nowhere to be found. The infamous chair stood erectly near by, stripped from the embarrassing contents that it once contained and was replaced , instead, with a small pillow. He didn't even know he had owned that throw cushion and his brows furrowed with confusion.

His gaze finally settled across the room, noticing that his heavy drapes were pushed to the side, allowing vivid sunbeams to contrast with its shadows. And beside it stood a young woman gazing out into the landscape.

"I see you're up."

Tooru jumped, startled by the interruption, and raised her hand to clutch her beating heart. "Y-you startled me."

"I brought you some gyouza."

"Thank you," Tooru said thankfully.

She watched him set the tray on his night stand as he turned to leave the room. "Oh! Um, Mr. Souma?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I believe you have already stated your gratitude." His tone was sharp.

"I-I'm sorry," Tooru replied nervously, bowing as she did so. "I just can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. I must have been such a wreck last night and I feel entirely indebted to you for not only aiding me once, but twice. On top of that, your mother just mentioned that you were, ah, arranging my own room and I truly cannot express how grateful I am for your consideration."

Hatori said nothing though he gave a slight nod in acknowledgement but not before a flash of annoyance crossed in his eyes. And with that, he walked out of the room.

Tooru continued to stare at the door long after he was gone and she felt a surge of puzzlement arise. For some reason she felt as though he was a different man. He had always been reserved and somewhat detached but nonetheless polite. She had thought that they were both getting along quite splendidly yet it seemed as though a full moon had passed and he became aloof and almost unfriendly. She shook her head, _You're thinking too much_.

She sat down finally, bringing her tray onto her lap and began to nibble at the warm dumplings. As she sat there she began to contemplate her future…only to find herself in a labyrinth of obscurity.

* * *

An update! Well, for those of you who don't know, I gave birth to a baby girl on May 17th. She's a preemie but she's quite healthy. I named her Madison…I mean, isn't that a lovely name? lol, anyway I'm extremely happy and I want to thank every single one of you! Your comments had really brightened up my mood!

.Hae-jang Lee.

**Joflower - **Thank you so much : ) I'm glad that I didn't abandon it as well so hopefully it'll all end soon lol. I hope you did well on your English assignment! -worries-

**ChildlikeEmpress** - Thanks! I think I sent a reply to your question but if you haven't received it then I would be more than happy to explain : )

**Jaz7** - I'm glad you liked it : ) And thank you.

**Juliagulia1017 - **Haha! I guess konglish is kinda humorous. Like "soon doo boo chigae" xD I love saying that.

**Anime-punkass-luvr -** Sorry, but Tooru isn't going to divorce Hatori…I know a lot of people like the pairing of Kyo x Tooru but I thought it would be an interesting twist to leave it as a Toriru since it's an AU. Hope you understand : )

**Kitsunedemon ­- **Thank you : ) School has been sooo hectic but I'm glad that I have kept up with my work. It's so hard to raise a child and have to deal with high school. I'll be going onto my junior year soon but I'm thinking of graduating early … but yeah, I'm so sorry for ruining your expectations! Lol, there is, like, no fluff whatsoever in this chapter but I assure you that Hatori has his reasons : )

**Placid Snowflake** - You have made my day yet again! Lol and thank you for your comments. I have moved on and I feel so completely happy and content right now. Stressed…yes, but content nonetheless : )

**Kyosgirl 88 - **I'm glad you liked the story : )!

**Incognito5** - Thank you, Claudia. Your comment on my pregnancy somehow motivated me and cheered me up at the time so I have to say thank you…so very much.

**SarahBrightEyes** - Thanks : )

**Say wha - **I forgive you : ) I pray that you'll become more open minded in time.

**-Forlorn Sonata- -** Wow! I love your pen name : ) It's lovely! And thank you !

**Personwithnoname­ - **Awww thanks / Yeah, I really found it rude of him/her but it's all good hehe.

**NANA - **Wow, really? Thank you for pointing that out! I have wanted to improve my writing skills so I'm glad that you noticed -blushes-

**N. James­ - **Heeee thanks! Unfortunately there wasn't any sort of lovey-doveyness in this chapter but I assure you that there will be fluff in later chapters : ) Thank you so much!

**Haritori - **-hugs back- Thanks you ; ) The dress I had described for her happens to be my dream wedding dress, lol. I'm such a dork! But thank you SO much!

**Miss Shadow Prowl - **Eeee! I'm sorry if I update late (I seem to get in the habit of it) but I hope you'll understand. Hehe.


	9. A Reflection

**Nine**

"Mr. Souma?"

No answer.

"I brought you some lunch."

Again, no answer. Biting back a disappointed sigh, she lightly placed the tray outside his door before heading back to her own quarters.

Mrs. Souma had served as interior designer and companion during the transformation of her bedroom. Once the wandering footsteps became no more and the smell of intoxicating fresh paint diminished, Tooru quietly moved into her new bedroom. It was feminine and delicate with gentle pastels and it felt _alive_.

However, she had not seen much of Hatori as the week progressed. He appeared to have locked himself up in his study even after the renovation and kept himself out of sight. Mrs. Souma huffed and puffed but his door would not open. Shrugging, she had assured Tooru that he was extremely busy.

Within days after the restoration of the old guestroom, though, her mother-in-law detached herself from Hatori's household once she found Tooru comfortable and at ease; promising her that she would visit again though not as soon as she would like whilst glaring at her son's closed door.

As the house lay quiet and still, Tooru took it upon herself to clean the house and see to other household chores. Fortunately these tasks took most of her time and she enjoyed every minute of it. She took pleasure in viewing the transformation of something dark and dreary become jovial and lively.

After she had completed her task of dusting furniture in the sitting room, she made her way to Hatori's study again…only to find his tray completely gone. She smiled at this for she had grown increasingly worried of his well-being and proceeded to the kitchen.

It was there that she dropped her dusty rags and let out a blood curdling scream. A creature was standing in the corner, enclosed in its shadow as it devoured something that looked oddly like human intestines. Yet, as the creature approached closer to the light she saw an unshaven man with a vacant expression in his hazel eyes.

"M- Mr. Souma!"

He continued to look at her blankly, clutching a bowl of udon in one hand.

"I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were…I mean, I didn't expect you to…well, I just thought that you were in your study!"

Hatori winced at her piercing tone and raised his free hand to silence her.

"There's no need to get excited, Ms. Honda."

"I'm sorry…I just haven't been able to spot you all week and you gave me quite a fright," Tooru stammered, picking up the dusty cloth that she had dropped only moments ago.

_Quite? _Sighing, Hatori ran his fingers roughly through his unkempt hair. "I apologize, Ms. Honda. I have been _quite_ busy."

"Ah, I see. I was beginning to worry about you. I mean, when your trays were left untouched."

Hatori said nothing as she looked up at him with her large teal eyes. _She was worried? What on earth for?_

"Well, if you must know, I was a bit preoccupied with my book," he said at last, setting down his empty bowl into the sink.

"Book? Book! Oh! Are you a novelist like Mr. Shigure Souma?" Tooru exclaimed, unaware that she was clasping her hands excitedly over the filthy fabric.

"No," Hatori said cautiously, his brow twitching irritably. "Don't ever compare me to that baboon of a writer with his sick and vulgar fantasies."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" Tooru responded carefully, wondering what kind of novels Mr. Shigure constructed.

"Unlike my cousin, I write texts for medical students," Hatori continued, noting her distant expression. "Not very _romantic_, now is it?"

"I think it's positively wonderful!" Tooru exclaimed dreamily, making Hatori raise a surprised brow. "To think that I have been living with an intelligent man who wrote text books! You know, ever since I was in high school I had always wondered who wrote our text books. They were so large and informative and I had always thought that only someone very wise and clever could write them."

He coughed gruffly after a moment. "I don't think anyone in their right mind would pay much attention to the authors and editors of such books. Anyway, instead of admiring the time and effort I put into composing my texts, students loath them wholeheartedly."

"Ah…but I--"

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

Hatori set off after giving a brief bow to the stammering woman, brushing past her without another word or look. Tooru could hear his office door slam faintly in the distance and then she quietly washed the remainder of his dishes.

* * *

"I had no idea that you liked French cuisine. How did you find this place?" asked a very curious, raven haired beauty.

Blushing, Tooru averted her eyes to the floor. "Actually, Hatori took me here once but I never had the chance to enjoy the meal."

"Why not?" Saki inquired with a lifted eyebrow.

"Because I, um, fainted shortly afterwards."

Half choking from the fruit tart that she had inserted in her mouth only seconds before, Saki gulped down the rest of her iced down water. "What! How did that happen?"

Tooru shrugged sheepishly at the remembrance of that fateful incident. "I had neglected a cold. But, Hatori nursed me right away. He is a doctor, you know."

"Yes, so I have been told," Hana managed to say, somewhat shaken by the thought of her friend collapsing. Fortunately, Hatori had been there. "And a family doctor at that, if I remember correctly."

"Not only that, but he writes text books for medical students!" Tooru beamed proudly, surprised by her own enthusiasm.

"What! So are you telling me that your husband makes money off of poor, destitute, poverty-stricken university students?" Hana cried out mockingly.

"Well, ah, that is…"

"I was only joking. Anyway, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to invite me over. Not that you have…" Saki noted, looking around the serene French restaurant.

"I really wanted to," Tooru replied sadly. "But I didn't wish to disturb Mr. Souma's progress. He hasn't slept or eaten this past week and I just wanted to help him out a little, I suppose."

"Are you telling me that he's already _working_ when you guys have only been married for a mere week? Did you even have a honeymoon?"

A honeymoon? Tooru hadn't thought of that. She had been far too busy cleaning up the house and arranging her lessons for her students for the upcoming school year.

"Well, we both have been fairly busy," Tooru answered after a moments thought. "Besides, today he actually came out of his study and ate something." _I shouldn't have said that._

"'Actually came out'? So, are you telling me that you haven't seen him for nearly 7 days?"

_Yes_. "Uh, no…I mean, as in…I was just speaking…figuratively."

Hana looked at her for awhile, her expression unreadable. "Is there something you're not telling me, Tooru?"

Tooru said nothing as she bit her lip. Should she tell her the truth? She disliked the fact that she was living a lie but how could she admit such a thing to her best friend? How could she simply tell her that she had sacrificed her life by marrying a man she hardly knew and loved?

"No…"

Unconvinced, her friend pressed on further. "Are you truly happy? Is he treating you right? You know if he ever lays a hand on you I'll make sure he'll never see the light of day."

Sighing softly, Tooru closed her eyes and nodded. He had never done her harm and had always left her alone in peace. He was a gentleman in every way and yet…was she happy? She knew that answer and she felt ashamed.

"You have to understand, Saki, that Hatori is a very difficult man to understand," Tooru began, looking earnestly at her friend. "He has led a hard life, a dark one that I have no knowledge of. He's secretive and mysterious, but he is also honorable and respectable in every sense. I know his intentions are good…have faith in him."

Hanajima looked at her imploring companion with a look of awe. She had never seen Tooru speak nor act in such a fashion unless she was truly compassionate about a certain subject. She felt, with a slight pang of jealousy, that Tooru had found someone to take care of other than herself. She knew she was being selfish for wanting her old classmate to herself, but she had had her hopes-- her dreams.

"If you say so…"

* * *

A smell reached his flaring nostrils as he reached what he sought, a thick decayed smell of rotting flesh left to ripen. He doubled over, clutching his belly as he retched his dinner, his sides heaving by the effort. As he bent low, fear burst in his chest as his heart began to pound fast and his breathing came in quick gulps of air.

Staggering to his feet, he finally looked up at the woman hanging lifelessly from the rope fastened to her slender neck. Tears blurred his eyes as he placed an unsteady hand onto her mud covered feet, wincing at the contact of her icy flesh.

He had pleaded with her-- gave his whole heart to her as he held her in his arms only a few night before. His words, he realized, fell onto empty ears. They had meant nothing to her. He meant nothing to her.

Backing away from the decomposing corpse, he turned away and covered his face in anguish.

And yet as he felt grief, anger, and shame envelop him in its ugliness, he felt a sudden warmth spread about him; comforting him.

* * *

Evening was near when Tooru dropped off her friend at her apartment complex, each holding a handful of bags when their window shopping became unsuccessful.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner," the young woman said, bowing.

"Always so polite, Tooru," her friend said warmly as she released her bags and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't forget to put those flowers in those vases and be careful when you walk home from the subway-- the streets have become unsettling this past year."

Tooru nodded, smiling. "Thank you for your concern. Sleep well, I hope to see you again soon."

Once they parted ways, the small brunette made her way up to the station, clutching her bags as she did so. She had enjoyed her evening with Hana and she felt somewhat rejuvenated for being able to see a familiar face for once. She had missed her company and their outings together.

Sighing happily, she had reached her destination with ease as the sun settled itself comfortably onto the earth, giving the sky a vivid orange color. Opening the front door, she unsurprisingly found the house completely dark and quiet. Turning on several lights, she laid her newly purchased items out on the kitchen table-- eagerly opening them as though it was Christmas day.

In one bag she pulled out an exquisitely made vase, lavendar in color though vaguely transparent. As she filled the vase with water, she arranged the white orchids she had purchased at a flower shop, adding a few accents to bring out their beauty. Smiling proudly to herself, she placed her masterpiece on top of the dining room table, nodding her head absently for her good taste in style and color.

She then pulled out two clear identical vases, though they were much smaller in size. They were plain to say the least, yet contemporary. Extracting the newly bloomed lilies from her bag, she again arranged them with skill, adding a few accents here and there.

Finally complete, she brought one of the freshly made vases to her room as she placed it gently on top of her dresser. With it she placed a picture of her deceased mother, admiring the brand new frame that she had also obtained.

Afterwards, she brought the last of her creations into her husband's bedroom, placing it quietly on top of his night stand. It was then that she noticed the soft breathing of slumber. Turning slightly, she saw Hatori-- freshly shaven-- sleeping rather soundly on his bed. Evidently showered, it appeared as though he had lazily climbed onto bed and passed out.

_Poor dear, he must have been exhausted,_ she thought solemnly to herself

Although he was lying flat on his back, his legs were spread wide apart as the bed sheets were tangled around his body. She eventually unraveled his bed covers, detaching them from his body as quietly as she could and placed them over his sleeping form.

As Tooru took her place beside him, she peered over him as she watched his chest rise evenly with each breath he took. His face was slackened by exhaustion though the crease on his forehead never wavered. She thought it unusual that a person could frown so thoroughly in their sleep.

Brushing a strand of hair from his face, she could only wonder what secrets he held within him. Would he ever share them with her? Would she ever gain his trust?

She began to brush his hair with her fingers, oblivious to this fact as more thoughts began to invade her. He had closed himself off from society…but why? She looked at him again, as though seeing him for the first time and a strange thought occurred to her.

_I want to heal his sorrow…_.

As she lost herself in newfound reflections, she failed to notice a pair of light brown eyes with a tinge of gold gazing up at her in utter perplexity.

* * *

Yay, here's a quick update! Sorry for the wait yet again but I have been so busy lately. Next chapter will definitely have your long awaited fluff (well, to a certain extent) as our heroine gives our doctor not only ONE surprise, but two!

.Hae-jang Lee.

**Trishia** - Thank you so much for all your compliments : ) You're too sweet!

**Nozomuloverilovecrescentmoom** - Oh! Thank you and thank you! Omiai means "arranged marriage" in Japanese. It's a bit unoriginal but I couldn't think of a better titile lol.

**N. James -** Eee! I'm so glad that I made you happy with my update. Hopefully this one will fulfill your thirst a bit because I am so bad with updating! And thank you so much!

**Kitsunedemon - **I PROMISE you there will be fluff next chapter! PROMISE! Hee ; ) And thank you!

**JennyKim319 - **LOL thanks! Hmmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea ; ) We'll see, hehe.

**Takeru Takaishi's Gurl** - Yes! And thank you for your concern. Madison and I are doing fabulous right now I can't believe she's already over a month old o.o Time goes by so quickly!

**Icognito5** - Claudia! I love your name by the way…it's so pretty and amiable-like, lol. Labour…eh…I don't think I'll ever want to go through that again but it was a rather…interesting…experience, hahaha. Lol, and your comments made me laugh so thank you so much for that!

**Akia and Amora ­- **I'm so glad they do! Thank you : )

**LinBean** - Yay! Thank you so much : ) Don't worry, Hatori will warm up to Tooru soon enough ; ) I promise.

**Chiisana-inori - **Thank you for compliments and your consideration : ) You're so thoughtful!

**Hermionemalfoypotterweasley - **Thank you!

**-Forlorn Sonata-** - lol yes, his actions does deal with the contents from Ch. 3...or at least partly. I'll be getting there shortly lol. And thank you!

**Mist's Child **- Yes, he is so silly! I have seriously been trying to tackle him down so that he can start chillin' lol

**Firewindgurl ­**- Eep, thank you! Yes, it has been awhile since I've updated so I apologize for my lack up of updates! Lol but don't forget about me! haha

**Placid Snowflake** - Yay! You act so cute xD…it makes me laugh lol. I hope this chapter will (partly) explain his behavior towards Tooru though I will say that he's a bit uncomfortable with these "strange" feelings for her. Hopefully it will all make sense eventually, lol. Ahhh summer classes for college? That must be tiresome! I wish you luck in school : ) And thank you!

**Kasai Ame** - Thanks! And I'm also so very glad that the story line is somewhat more realistic than others : )

**Elia Black-cat**- Oh wow…I didn't know that! Thanks for the info, I should look it up sometime.

**Haritori**- Ne chingu! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Hatori's mother…I think someone e-mailed me (or commented) saying that I should stop putting her so much in the story and that I should just concentrate on the couple…but, I love her so much so I can't help it, hehe


End file.
